


Gaslight

by Capucine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dark, Double Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Moresomes, Multi, slightly historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France has Ireland, Wales, and Scotland wrapped around his finger through manipulation. This goes on for years without England noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaslight

**Author's Note:**

> It was a prompt, so I hope you enjoyed it! I guess Wales has not had as much a relationship with France historically as Ireland and Scotland have, but the prompt called for a moresome. *shrug*

France knew what he was doing from the start. He'd comb his hands through Scotland's hair, and promise that he was the one he loved best out of everyone. Then, whenever Scotland asked why he did what he did with the others, he would shush him, telling him he was silly.

With Wales, he shot down every idea the pleasantly plump introvert had. He'd massage his back and at the same time tell him that France himself was the beautiful one, did he know that? Of course, he said, he wasn't telling him to hurt him, only so that he knew why it was so hard not to share himself.

Ireland was trickier. She loved him dearly, saw him as savior, and he did everything he could to encourage her reliance. Hiding her keys. Breaking her stuff. Saying that she couldn't cook for shit, then plying her reliance more by feeding her rich foods that he told her she could never make herself, could never get herself.

England didn't catch on until the Victorian times, and he came down hard on all of them, separating them from their lover. He was lamented as cruel, but they all thrived without France.


End file.
